1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet litter collection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pet litter system which collects particulate pet litter by magnetic attraction.
2. Background of the Invention
Pets such as cats that use litter boxes always seem to scatter particles of litter outside the litter box, which leaves an unsanitary mess for the pet owner to clean. This typically happens when, upon exiting the box, the pet scatters litter with its feet. A number of different types of devices are available to help reduce the mess. For example, one general approach has been to provide specially textured rugs, mats, or gratings placed outside the litter box. As the pet steps on the rug upon exiting the litter box, the rug is intended to spread the animal's paws, thereby allowing the litter to release from the pet's feet. These and other devices desire improvement.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved devices and methods to avoid messes associated with the use of litter boxes.